Error Operator
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: Kokoa Shuzen is tired of clinging to her sister for everything. Deciding it is time to make friends of her own she meets Keiji Yoshitsugu and from there things can only get better, right? Kokoa x OC. Currently on hiatus and being edited.


**Disclaimer: I only own the computer this is typed on. **

Kokoa Shuzen was in a foul mood. It had been another day where the human brat Tsukune Aono had held all of her precious sister's attention. Letting out an irritated growl the red headed vampiress continued to walk through the school grounds towards her dorm room.

"What does he have that I don't?" She asked herself as she continued to walk.

"Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't try to attack her at every turn or you're just jealous of the fact that she has Aono's attention" a masculine voice stated from one of the trees.

"I do not and am not" Kokoa replied indignantly before immediately recognizing that she was talking to someone who wasn't around. "Wait where are you?"

"Don't mind me" the owner of the voice suddenly appeared as he spoke. "I'm nothing, but a person who enjoys hanging out in trees."

Kokoa watched as the young man sat down on one of the branches.

"That doesn't mean that you can eavesdrop on me" the vampiress replied with a huff.

"Well it's hard not to overhear when I stay in this tree everyday so I believe that I shouldn't be called out on claims of eavesdropping senpai" the young man replied.

"S...senpai, what year are you?" Kokoa asked, blushing and shocked by what he had called her.

"Well I'm a first year just like you; however unlike you I am not a vampire. This leads to my belief that showing respect to the S-rank youkai at school is a smart idea" he answered her with an elaborate bow.

Kokoa nodded in understanding yet blushing at the same time. At least this youkai understood the difference between a vampire and whatever he was.

"Alright, then I'll refer to you as Kohai from now on" Kokoa stated after the concept had processed through her mind.

"Well, actually I'd prefer it if you..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get your name when I'm ready" Kokoa interrupted, knowing exactly where he was trying to go with the conversation.

"Alright then I'll see you in class tomorrow" her Kohai stated as he leapt from the tree and went deeper into the woods.

The vampiress however just continued to stare after him once he had disappeared.

'Why do I feel like there was something else I wanted to say?' Kokoa mentally questioned herself before she also turned to leave.

* * *

"Yoshitsugu Keiji, has anyone seen Yoshitsugu Keiji?" the homeroom teacher asked the next morning as Kokoa sat bored in her chair.

Currently she was trying once again to figure out how to remove her sister's rosary and get her chance to fight her true Onee-sama. As such she didn't realise that the teacher had shifted from asking about a specific classmate to the lesson until she had been asked a question.

"Miss Shuzen, could you please answer me these three equations?" the teacher asked as Kokoa quickly took a look over the board.

Answering each of the questions in rapid succession, Kokoa was pleased to see that she had answered each of them correctly. Smugly she sat back down in her chair and returned to her contemplation. This continued for the rest of the day in a very similar fashion as she would be asked a question, interrupting her thoughts, she would answer and then sit down.

She didn't notice that many of the guys in her class had been watching her for the duration of the day (actually she never noticed them, starting numerous rumours about her having no interest in guys at all).

"Hey, Senpai what a surprise" a familiar voice broke Kokoa out of her thoughts and caused numerous of the boys to start staring angrily at the newcomer.

"Kohai, what are you doing here?" Kokoa asked, slightly dumbfounded to have encountered the young man from the day before so soon afterwards.

"Well you and I are in the same class, I wouldn't really say that encountering each other would be that much of a surprise" he answered her.

"Oh, so that's what you meant when you said..." Kokoa blushed in embarrassment (though she fought like hell to keep it from showing), she really had to start learning to listen better.

"Yeah, well I just thought I'd say hello before heading for lunch" he told her with a smile. "Anyways, later."

With a wave he left the room and the murderous glare from Kokoa's other male classmates. Kokoa however was still left dumbfounded. In many ways this guy reminded her of Tsukune, but he was less intimidated by youkai and seemed to be very comfortable talking with her. Shrugging off the odd feeling Kokoa soon left the classroom to join her sister and friends for lunch.

* * *

Lunch was very uneventful and very boring. Kokoa was tormented by all of the girls while Tsukune and her sister would try (unsuccessfully) to stop them. It was the usual format, but it really did cement the fact that Kokoa needed to find her own friends. She knew that if she tried hard enough she could have any number of boyfriends, but that wasn't necessarily what she wanted. No what she really wanted was a group of friends that she had chosen, not clinging onto her sister's the way she was currently doing. After nearly fifteen minutes of the torture Kokoa noticed that her Kohai was sitting out a short distance away. Making a split second decision the vampiress decided that she would see if she could join him. It would make a much nicer change of pace from what she was currently in.

Getting up, Kokoa proceeded towards the far table. She ignored all of the questions that Yukari flung at her and continued onwards.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?" Kokoa asked the young man as soon as she arrived.

"What? Oh, yeah sure, go ahead" he answered her and made a quick swipe of his hand towards one of the empty seats.

Kokoa graciously sat down. If she hadn't done this then the lunch break would've been ruined for her by the others at the table she had just left.

"Great weather we're having" her Kohai broke the sudden silence with that stereotypical ice breaker.

"Yeah, it is quite nice isn't it" Kokoa replied.

"Well, to be honest it would be nicer if they allowed for a more diverse set of weather. I mean the only time we suffer anything other than nice mild days is when the weather spell stops working" the young man said.

"I'd rather it just stay this way" Kokoa found herself saying. "After all wet weather would seriously inhibit me and I'd rather not have to deal with that."

"Understandable" her Kohai said. "Yet, they are trying to encourage us to take part in the human world so why shouldn't they give us access to weather patterns similar to those in that world?"

Kokoa was shocked by the conversation they were having. For once in her short Academy life she had never had a conversation that didn't revolve around harems or her sister. This was an exciting prospect and she was actually enjoying herself.

"As I said before, I'd rather not suffer through wet weather" Kokoa finally answered the question. "However you do bring up a very valid point..."

The two continued conversing for the rest of their break. When the bell rang for the two of them to proceed to their next class they both stood up.

"Well I tried to do this yesterday, but my name is Yoshitsugu Keiji" Keiji said as he held out his hand.

"Shuzen Kokoa" the vampiress replied as she cautiously accepted his hand.

Much to her surprise it was only a handshake she received from him. Again she was so used to the overly sexual actions performed in her sister's group of friends that she forgot what it was like to interact with someone normally.

"Well Shuzen-senpai I hope to talk with you again" Keiji said with a wave before racing off to his next class.

"Yeah, you too Yoshitsugu-kohai" Kokoa replied, mainly to herself.

* * *

"Kokoa, why did you leave us at lunch today?" Yukari questioned, her voice very whiney as she did.

"I decided that I'd spend some time with a classmate" Kokoa answered.

"Oh a classmate you say" Kurumu immediately jumped in on the conversation. "Was it a he or a she?"

"A...a guy" Kokoa stammered out as the succubus continued to get into her face.

They were currently situated in the newspaper club's room, but much to Kokoa's irritation they were missing some people. Actually they were only missing two, Tsukune and her sister.

"Oh that is so sweet. What's his name, I want every nitty gritty detail you can give me" Kurumu said excitedly.

Kokoa immediately backed off. She knew exactly where the succubus was going with this conversation and she was going to back out before anything negative occurred.

"Umm, shouldn't we be getting to work on the paper?" the vampiress asked as she tried to shift the topic from herself.

"Yeah, we probably should, but seeing as Ruby and Gin aren't here at the moment either we have some free reign to what we're doing.

At that moment Kokoa was caught up in prayer with whatever deity did exist. Right now she really needed to be saved from Kurumu and her prying.

"Sorry I'm late" Tsukune's voice rang through the room, shifting Kurumu's attention (thankfully) from Kokoa to the young man at the entrance to the room.

"What took you?" Yukari asked as she ran up to him.

"I had to gather my supplies from the top of the school. Someone thought it would be funny to steal my book bag while I was in the washroom and throw it on the roof.

Kurumu was instantly on top of him talking about how they would need to find the student who did that and punish them. Mizore on the other hand stayed back and a slight blush could be seen on her face. Kokoa only scoffed at the scene that was going on. She didn't doubt that Tsukune had been picked on, but these girls really needed to find a new hobby other than making a mountain out of a mole hill with Tsukune's issues.

"Get a room" she finally called out when the girls started to molest the young man.

To Kokoa's surprise she soon found herself out in the hallway with the clubroom door being closed and locked (and Tsukune's cries for the girls to leave him alone echoing from the room). While sitting out in the hallway, the vampiress saw the familiar shape of her sister coming towards her.

"You know, it'll probably be best if you stay out here for a while" Kokoa said (grinning to herself on the inside). "Tsukune's currently caught in a precarious position with the others."

"Oh no, and just after I found out that Mizore had stolen his bag" Moka said as she rushed past her sister and into the clubroom.

'Well that was fruitless' Kokoa thought as she returned to her position on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"You know what, you probably shouldn't sit like that with a skirt on" Keiji's voice echoed through the now empty hallway as Kokoa was shocked into reality.

"What, what do you mean?" She demanded before realising that the position she was sitting in was giving anyone who walked by a clear view of her panties.

Immediately the vampiress summoned her familiar. And right after she was ready to attack Keiji.

"Don't worry about it. I know that I've been caught after gym class in nothing more than my boxers" Keiji told her with a shrug attempting to calm her down. "I honestly think that is more embarrassing then you're mild predicament, but to each their own."

Kokoa (despite her face red with an embarrassed blush and anger radiating from her features) calmed down once Keiji finished speaking.

"With the way you're talking I'm assuming that it is a common occurrence?" she asked finally.

"You could say that" Keiji said with a wink. "If you really want to get even just try your luck out on the track field after I've pissed off one of the bigger guys. It usually happens then."

Kokoa couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her at that moment. Keiji wasn't trying to do anything that she thought populated all guys thoughts, he was being friendly (an odd concept for the vampiress) and alleviated the irritation she had been feeling earlier.

"So what club are you a part of?" Keiji asked when Kokoa had regained her composure.

"The newspaper club" she answered, nearly spitting the last part out. "How about yourself?"

"Heh, I'm actually not really part of a club" Keiji told her. "Okay that is somewhat of a lie, but I'd rather not discuss more past that."

"Well, everyone has their secrets, right Yoshitsugu-kohai?" Kokoa said.

"Actually Shuzen-senpai if you're going to use my surname I think it'd be easier if you shortened it to Yoshi" Keiji told Kokoa, swiftly switching topics.

"Yoshi? Sure why not" Kokoa replied with a small smile.

At that moment Kokoa and Keiji both heard the door opening slightly. In a state of shock (seeing as Kokoa assumed that the succubus had been listening in on their conversation) the vampiress waved Keiji away. The young man willingly obliged and inconspicuously ran from the site as fast as he could.

"Kokoa's got a boyfriend, Kokoa's got a boyfriend" Kurumu taunted in a sing-song voice as soon as she opened the door.

Behind Kurumu, Kokoa saw that the others had been drawn to the door as well. She could see the excited look on her sister's face and the looks of interest and shock on the others' as well.

"You're going to regret saying that" Kokoa threatened the succubus specifically as a malicious grin spread across her face. "Kou, it's time for us to teach them a lesson."

With that said her bat familiar landed in her hand and soon changed into a massive hammer.

"Time to die" Kokoa called out as she burst into the room, hammer swinging like crazy.

From outside Ruby and Gin finally made their way to the club room (Gin having been reprimanded by the chairman for a certain act and Ruby just finishing marking the assignments from Home Economics). What the saw upon arrival was the usual havoc that ended their days.

"Perfect opportunity for some action shots" Gin said with his wolfish grin as he entered the room only to be smacked right back out by a wild swing of the hammer.

"Not again" Ruby sighed. "Kokoa please calm down."

And with that Kokoa's day came to a close.

* * *

Keiji was busy reading through the numerous textbooks he had to study for the next day of school.

"Argh, why do I have to take so many classes?" he questioned to nothing in particular.

As expected he received no answer. Returning to his work an image of the vampiress from his class passed through his mind. Grinning to himself and chuckling slightly he spoke up.

"Oh right, that's why" and with a smile he returned to his studies.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my newest story. As I mentioned in an Author's Note near the start of 'All Alone Well Almost' I planned on writing more Kokoa focused fics. Well here is my newest one. This time it is a Kokoa and OC. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will continue to read. Also I would love to see some reviews if you feel like giving them. Anyways I hope that you readers will enjoy Keiji and I just want to say that I won't be revealing what he is for a fair amount of time. I also don't know how long this story will be so please stick with it until the end. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
